In a business environment, many types of business forms may be utilized for submitting information to a business entity or organization. Typically the business forms submitted to an organization may need to be reviewed and evaluated in order to ensure that the business forms meet the organization's standard business practices, and follow certain organization rules and policies. Business forms which may need to be evaluated may include for example, vendor invoices, purchase orders, purchase requests and other similar document types.
Reviewing submitted business forms for ensuring the forms meet the organization's standards and policies can be a complicated and time consuming process. Often times, the review process may require a user within the organization to manually review each line of a submitted business form to identify rule and policy violations. Some programs and applications may be used to automatically review the business forms, however the automated programs and applications may provide a limited set of rules defined by the application developers or may require extensive programming and complicated coding schemes to configure the programs applications to perform the reviews according to custom policy rules.